1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle frame, more particularly to a vehicle frame that includes a head tube, a fork with a steerer, and a limiting mechanism that is operable so as to limit rotation of the steerer relative to the head tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle frame, which is applied to a bicycle or a tricycle, includes a head tube and a fork. The fork includes a steerer that extends rotatably through the head tube.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle frame that can limit rotation of the steerer relative to the head tube.